A Not So Typical Day
by EndlessMemories-x
Summary: It all started on a hot summer day with Hinata creeping on Facebook.
1. Chapter 1

**A very quick update just to prove to you guys I'm not a zombie. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Not even a black and white polka dot bikini, just to prove it to you.**

* * *

If I had to put on a scale of one to ten on how hot it is outside right now, I'm pretty sure Satan himself would be jealous. Nobody told Good ol' Mother Nature to make it 90 degrees outside in the beginning of July! Summer just started too!

But I have a right to complain. You would think with this huge manor I live in, we would have Central Air, right? Nope! Piece of shit broke late last night. Now I'm burning 200 calories a minute sitting under my roof, leaning against the manor wall.

I looked up from my position to see my little sister, Hanabi, and my year old niece play in the little pool we set up earlier. It didn't help much, but it was something. I saw my niece's face light up with joy as she splashed the water around, Hanabi sitting there all nonchalant. Typical. Babysitting is so much fun.

What was I doing, you ask? I'm sitting in the shade, not getting much cooler, mind you, wearing my black and white polka dot triangle bikini with a light blue and white plaid shirt on, tied above my belly button. Why am I wearing a shirt anyway on a hot day like this, I don't know. Anyways, what I always do on a day like this when my baby niece is being cute, Hanabi is being weird, my father being…him, and everyone else is running about with their loved, I sit and stalk people on Facebook.

I moved a stray piece of scrunched hair away from my fair as I scrolled down my boring News Feed. I don't have many friends, as you can tell. I have over 900 people as friends on here, but in reality, I only talk to like…maybe 30 of them. Watching other people's social lives make me somewhat happy I don't have one.

"He he! Catch Han-han!" I heard the baby yell as she threw a tiny blowup ball toward the silent pre-teen. Or what she already a teenager, I always forget. Hanabi smiled and started playing catch with the little girl, even though she was evaporating along with the rest of the water in the kiddy pool.

I smiled and looked back down at my laptop screen. I started reading some status updates, since I was that bored. One of my close friends, Ino Yamanaka, posted 11 minutes ago that her leg hurts from jumping hurdles the other day from track, and now she wants someone to text her throughout the day. Obviously it's not going to be me. I don't even want to look for my phone, let alone if I can find it. Another example is my best male friend, Kiba Inuzuka, posting an Instagram photo of his pet dog, Akamaru, cuddling up next to his nephew.

If you really haven't caught on, I'm deathly bored. It's days like this that made me wish I had school. But it's not like my school has air conditioning either. Forever a lose-lose situation.

Refreshing the page, I started again with the stalking of the people. Right before I was about to go onto Twitter and complain on how bored I was, I saw this one update that made my heart flutter.

**Naruto Uzumaki **

Someone make plans with me D:!

Oh my God, I'm about to freaking piss myself. Do you ever get the feeling when you see your crush made a status update, and you just have the sudden urge to comment on it 'WHY WON'T YOU LET ME CARRY YOUR CHILDREN!1/?.' Well, not that last part, but you catch my drift. My fingers lingered above my keys of the board for what felt like a long time. I was so tempted to call him, but I couldn't/didn't feel like finding my phone. So me, being the professional stalker that I am, I went to his profile and pressed the 'Message' button. The box came up, but I was too concentrated on looking through his Timeline and pictures, that I didn't realize that he messaged me before I got the chance to.

"_Hey Hinata!" _he sent. _"How's everything?"_

"Don't make an ass out of yourself," I muttered to myself. I gulped and replied back to him. _"Hey! I'm well, babysitting my sister and niece in the sweltering heat. You?" _With his English grades, I highly doubt he even knows what sweltering means.

"_Aw, how sweet! I'm great, just hot." _Oh, yes you are._ "Listen, is it alright if I come over and chill for a while?" _He defiantly just asked me if he came come over and just "chill". No guy goes over a girls house to just "chill" unless they're DTF.

"_I don't see anything wrong with that," _I messaged him back. _"my father is busy anyway, and I need help babysitting."_

"_Cool! I'll be over in 10!" _He replied quickly, signing off right after. I slammed my laptop closed and squealed in joy. The two young ones were probably looking at me weirdly, but I don't care. The HOTTEST guy, in my opinion, of the school is coming to hang out with me! ME! Of all people!

As I jump up and do my little happy dance, let me explain this to you: I have known Naruto for about, five years. We've been very close. My father doesn't really care for him, since he thinks of him as lower than scum, but that's besides the point. Ever since high school started, he began to change. Everyone in our little gang of ours did too, but his was drastic. All I did was hit puberty, was blessed with my mother's huge rack and came out of my shy phase. Naruto on the other hand, he went from the sweet, adorable, loud and obnoxious kid to this sweet, adorable, loud and obnoxious kid who's into drugs and smoking now. All because of his girlfriend.

I ran down the little area to the legit pool and began to clean it. He's been in a relationship for about seven months with his longtime crush, Sakura Haruno, who just so happens to be one of my best friends. He has liked her ever since elementary. I only began to like him in the summer of 8th grade. Before they even started going out, Sakura used to always tell me how annoying he was, how loud he was, how he never left her alone, everything under the sun. Now all of a sudden, they're all over each other. Every time I see them in the hallways together, they're either walking and kissing, or walking and holding hands, or in corner making out. Something lovely I would like to see after lunch.

Now do you see why I'm so shocked? He's never away from Sakura, unless they're going to the bathroom. If he's bringing her here, I'll be pretty pissed. I still really like him, and I know I'll never have a chance with him, but hey, I can dream.

One of the manor men came up to me and told me I had a visitor. I almost fell into the shallow end of the pool and I told the guard to let them in. "Oh my God!" I screeched. "I can't believe this!"

"Is Naruto here?" Hanabi asked me from afar. I shushed her, pointing to the manor, insinuating that Daddy doesn't know. "You're gonna get in so much trouble."

"Not as much trouble when you brought Konohamaru home that one time." I knew I shut her up when I saw her turn red as her bikini top. "Now don't say anything to Dad, please." She nodded.

Once I walked away from the pool, Naruto walked inside the little play area with his light gray and black plaid shirt opened, revealing his gorgeous tanned chest and abs. I would prefer he wasn't wearing the shirt or his swimming shorts, but I have to remember he's dating my best friend. He turned around and looked at me with the biggest smile on his face.

"Hey!" He ran over to me and gave me a hug. I hugged him back, so tempted to rip off his damn shirt. "You look cooled off."

"Not really," I blushed slightly, remembering I was wearing a very cleavage-friendly bikini top. "I'm still pretty hot myself."

"Is your pool ready?" I nodded. "Then let's go in!" He grabbed my wrist and dragged me to my pool. He let go of me, stripped of his loose shirt (and fyi, that was the best four seconds of my life) and jumped in, splashing me slightly. He resurfaced and the way the sun's rays just hit him made him look like he belonged in a cologne commercial. "C'mon in!"

"U-uh-!" I stuttered. Oh God, here we go again. "I-I'm good s-standing right h-here."

"Nu-uh!" He climbed up the built in ladder and walker closer to me. Just sayin', I didn't know what to look at when he walked closer to me; his beautiful face, his body, or past his face, which was not an option now since he was face-to-face with me. "You're getting in here." He grabbed my both my wrists and play-threw me in the pool. Thank God I didn't land on my back or stomach, but it still hurt, slightly. Once I surfaced, he did a cannonball near me, so once again, I was being attacked by H2O. We played around in the pool for a while until we got bored.

"Hey, can I check something out on your laptop for a second?" He asked me once we got out the pool, not yet dry, since my forgetfulness never thought to bring two, well four, out. I nodded my head as I picked up my laptop and we both walked over to the center of the area, directly under the sun. God knows I need a tan. I handed him my laptop as we laid there watching Hanabi and the baby play still.

I took a glance over to my screen and saw that he was on his Facebook, making another status update. I looked at him and saw he had a big grin on his face once he clicked 'post'. I looked at my screen closer and laughed along with him.

**Naruto Uzumaki**

Y'know, just chillin with **Hinata Hyuga **at her poolside without her dad knowing. #YOLO

"How'd you know my dad doesn't know you're here?" I asked him once we stopped laughing.

"Eh, wild guess." He shrugged. We both laughed again. I moved a little closer to him as he scrolled down his News Feed, liking people's status' and pictures and stuff. I don't know if it was just me, but it defiantly got hotter around me. My heart started to beat a tiny bit faster as he went to my profile page and liked one of my status' that I don't remember making…hey!

"What does that say?" I tried to push him away from the screen, but he was blocking the entire laptop with his hands. "Naruto! Let me see!" I started to pry his hands off the object, but he grabbed my hands and pinned me to the ground, doing the one thing that he knows makes me weak; tickling.

I laid there on the ground, crying my eyes out from laughing too hard as he was tickling my sides, my legs, under my feet, pretty much everywhere. I'm surprised he didn't try tickling my boobs. That's usually the first place guys go.

"N-Naruto! Get off me! P-please!" I cried out, quite loudly if you ask me.

"Say Uncle!" He smirked down at me. Now his upper body was hovering over me while he was on his knees.

"Uncle! Uncle!" I yelled. I swear, if you were my neighbors, and you hear a teenage boy and girl with the hormone levels of horny virgins scream 'Uncle' and 'Get off of me', so many things can be coming to mind. He stopped tickling me and I ceased my laughter, now we were just breathing heavily on the floor. Oh God, that sounded so wrong.

I stared up at him as he looked down at me. Or my boobs. One of the two. But anyway, it was kind of awkward, but at the same time, one was pushing the other to just do something. We must've stayed in that position for the longest time ever, because about five minutes later, my father came out, pretty displeased with my behavior.

"Hinata!" He yelled. Naruto jumped off of me, I sat up and stood quickly, the baby and Hanabi just started at him form the kiddy pool. "What is this?"

"H-he was just playing around, Father." I explained. "Nothing bad happened. I wouldn't do that in front of these two."

"That still wasn't gonna stop you." I heard Hanabi whisper to herself.

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Hyuga, sir. I didn't mean to make it look like what it seemed. I was just simply tickling her. Friendly fun."

My father still wasn't a happy camper. "I admire your apologetic manner, but I must advise you to leave, Mr. Uzumaki. My daughter has some babysitting to continue." He gave me the deadliest glare in the history of death glares.

My heart sank. So not fair. "Oh, well. Alright. But, is it alright if I come over tomorrow to help baby-sit?" My father rose an eyebrow. "I mean, I can help her watch these two. It's been a pretty boring summer so far, and I rarely get to see her. So it'll be good quality time."

'_Yeah, because Sakura has you wrapped around her finger.' _I thought. "That's a great idea, Father! Therefore, you can stay in your office and work on paperwork, I'll be out here with these two, and he can help me from being distracted." That made absolutely no sense, but it seemed to work, because my father nodded slowly.

"Alright, I'll make a compromise. I just want no more of that funny business you two were doing earlier, especially not in front of them." He pointed to the children in the kiddy pool.

"We promise, sir!" Naruto saluted my father. Ugh. He's so cute.

My father smiled slightly and bid Naruto goodbye as he walked back into the manor. I walked Naruto to the fence and smiled up at him. "I had a really great time today."

"Same here." He glowed down at me. "We should do this more often!"

I nodded. "Well, see you tomorrow." He leaned down and hugged me tightly. I hugged him back, just not as tight. I really didn't want to let him go. It sucks having a crush on your best friend's boyfriend.

"See ya, Hinata!" He let go and ran out of the manor, waving back at me. I waved back, smiling, kind of sad he was leaving me so soon. Once he was out of eyesight, I walked back into the play area and sat near the pool, since it was slightly cooler than my previous spot under the roof.

"You so enjoyed that," Hanabi smirked at me. I looked at her and blushed slightly. "you're gonna have to tell him eventually."

I sighed. "I know." I turned to my right and saw that Naruto left his shirt hanging on the pool chair. I picked it up and smelled it like the freak I am. _'Hmm, still smells like him.' _I thought as I filled my nose with the scent of Calvin Klein. I took off my still damp plaid shirt and placed his over my shoulders, then reached for my laptop once again. I opened it up to my profile page, still signed into his Facebook. I shook my head smirking. Looking closer at my Timeline, I saw the status that he liked before our little tickle fest.

**Hinata Hyuga**

My farts smell. -with **Naruto Uzumaki**

I started laughing again only because that is something he would say. He's done it to all our friends. I smelled the inside of his shirt again and fell into eternal bliss. I closed my laptop again, not signing out of his Facebook because I was planning on doing something stupid later with it, I just don't know what. I looked at my sister and niece getting out of the pool and Hanabi laying out on the ground, baking in the sun, while the baby sat on her back and played with her wet hair.

I smiled to myself, drumming my fingers across the laptop and my heart skipping a beat every time I thought about what happened today. The fact that it's going to happen again tomorrow make me want to jump and dance.

But can you blame me? It's not everyday you can watch your crush swim back and forth in your pool on a hot summer day while your supposed to be babysitting. This just might be an interesting summer after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**This part is dedicated to IWuvAnime for convincing me to make this story a two-shot. The first scene I typed on the 23rd, hence why I brought up Temari (it's her birthday!). I just finished today, I have to get ready for my first day as a junior tomorrow. Please enjoy!**

* * *

Senior year is about to start in two weeks. Not sure how I feel about that yet. This summer so far has been…eventful. You can probably guess why.

Being around Naruto for the past two months has been nothing less than fantastic. My father's getting used to him and is starting to like him. Not as much as I would like, but it's a start. We babysat my niece, went to hang with our friends, on a rare occasion were we ever alone outside the manor. It's kind of a funny story why, actually.

You see, about a week and a half after he came over my house, rumors spread that he was cheating on Sakura, which obviously wasn't true. But the thing is, it wasn't about me; it was about other girls he went to parties with before the summer, girls that don't even go here. He's been kind of distraught over it, I don't blame him, but it got worse one night a few weeks ago.

My mother decides to take the entire family plus Naruto out to dinner one night. I didn't want to look all dressed up, but my mother forced me to since it was a very formal and fancy spot. Naruto managed to fit in my father's old suit, which, by the way, made him 1,000% more hot. Long story short, we're at the restaurant, he gets a call from our friend Shikamaru, saying that he was at a party with Sakura, and she was all over this guy who looked a lot like Sasuke. Under a good light, his theory was proven as he saw them make out on the side of the building.

The night was ruined for him, and I felt terrible. I was tempted to ask my parents if he could spend the night, but he said he'll walk home from the restaurant. I almost cried when we pulled away and he slowly walked the other direction. I never wanted to hug him more before that night.

Whether they patched things up, I don't know, nor do I care, because what happened a week later _really_ shocked me.

I had a pool party on one of the hottest days of the entire summer, and I only invited the people I like because I'm not the biggest social butterfly out there to invite people I barely knew. So they can stay in their rooms, I don't care.

Since my parents weren't home and the servants left, what better way to celebrate freedom than a nice, innocent game of spin the bottle. I swear, it wasn't my idea. Someone (Kiba) managed to sneak alcohol in and a certain idiot (Ino) brought up the idea. Such friends.

To make this story a little funnier, Kiba ended up kissing Shikamaru (multiple times, which was hilarious), Ino kissed Akamaru, Sakura kissed Lee (of course, Lee being as red as Elmo), and Kiba kissed Sakura. According to him, she sucked.

With poor dog boy being abused by the bottle, he let me spin while he washed his mouth out. I don't care for the game as much, with there being a 25% chance of me kissing a girl and a 10% chance of me kissing a dog, you can tell I was pretty much down for watching a movie right now. Carelessly spinning the bottle, I didn't see who it landed on since, again, I didn't care. Wow. I'm saying that a lot. Looking up, I saw it landed on-

Wait, hold the hell on. Let me just say this; before I go on, I'd just like to clarify that you need to be careful on what you wish for, because there's a rough chance you'll get it. This, however, was not apart of that chance.

The bottle landed on Sasuke. _The_ Sasuke that ruined Naruto and Sakura's relationship. _The_ Sasuke that literally every girl besides my awkward turtle-ness likes. _The_ Sasuke that's best friends with Naruto, my all time crush. I hate spin the bottle.

I could tell from my far left that Sakura was tense. Why, who knows. Her "boyfriend" was right next to Sasuke. Then she had the nerve to tell me, "You don't have to do it if you don't want to."

Excuse my French, but shut the fuck up, please. I love her, dearly. She's my best friend. But she cheated on her boyfriend with Sir Chicken Head over here. He really needs to fix that, it's not attractive at all. Thank God his phone rang and left the room. It's about time the game got awkward. I don't know why it wasn't once Ino kissed Akamaru with tongue. Gross.

I got up and walked outside for a while before someone followed me. I turned around and saw Naruto standing there in his beautiful glory. "Are you alright?" He asked me. I nodded. "Good. This is a cool party…thing, I guess." He chuckled his beautiful chuckle. Oh God I'm obsessing again.

"Yeah, thanks." I smiled back. We stood there for like, how long, five minutes? I looked up at him and saw he was staring at me. Not creepily like Jiraya does when he goes in the hot springs. It was like he wanted something from me, but what? "Are _you _alright is the question."

"I'm fine." He said, walking slowly toward me. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, wh-" I almost pissed on myself because once I gave him my full attention, he kissed me. Like, I don't think any of you understand how I felt at that moment. I was too busy daydreaming about our wedding and our children to realize he was about to pull away. No! This is the moment I've been waiting for since we met! I grabbed his collar and deepened the kiss. AHHH! GOD HAS ANSWERED MY PRAYERS.

You can tell I was pissed when we ended. I looked at him and his face was red. Kind of like mine when I'm around him. "Uh," He laughed out. "that was…unexpected."

"Yeah," My blush deepened. "very out of character for you."

He shrugged. "That's what I do best."

Back to today, we're sitting on the pool deck while Hanabi and my niece are in the baby pool…in the big pool. Don't ask why, we thought it was funny, and we just finished watching Spongebob. I thought it would be awkward between us, but no, we're still the same; him being hot and me being friend-zoned like a boss.

Our beautiful silence was broken as Naruto's phone rang. "Yep?" He answered. He was silent for a few seconds. I looked at him and he looked pissed all of a sudden. Great. "What are you talking about?…I never…Who said that…That never happened…Hinata, can I use your laptop?"

I want you to use more than just my laptop. I handed him my life in a machine and sighed under the brutal sun. I swear, Mother Nature hates us. I glanced at my laptop to see that he was on our friend's Temari's page. _'Obviously he's talking to Sakura, then.' _"Is everything alright?" He just shook his head. "What happened?"

"Apparently I'm being accused of flirting with Temari since I said happy birthday to her. Like, I'm sorry, she's a really nice chick, but she's not my type."

'_Since when did he have a type?!'_ "Well maybe she's saying that because of what happened at her party last weekend." I'm not gonna go too deep into it, but some guys got out of hand and decided to hook up with a lot of girls, one of the guys not being Naruto. I should know, he drove me there and I pretty much stalked him the whole night. You're welcome, Sakura! "It was pretty crazy."

"And I told her numerous times that I didn't do anything." At a time like this, it makes me wonder if she knows that we kissed. I do feel like a bad friend for kissing him to begin with, but they were "broken up", and after the party I saw her making out with Sasuke near my pool. Possibly where we're sitting. "I just wish she trusted me more."

"Aren't you on the phone with her still?" He shook his head. "Are you two even together?"

"I don't know anymore. I'm supposed to see her after I leave here." Poopy. I don't want him to leave! "But I don't want to see her." Score!

"You have to work out your troubles somehow. Facebook isn't the way." Aw, look at me, giving relationship advice to my crush who I don't want to be with my best friend. May I remind myself that I'm _single_?! "Do you want to be with her?"

He was quiet for a moment then leaned back into the chair. "To be honest, no. She's everything that I hoped wasn't going to happen. Like, when we were friends, she was always hitting me and shit, but she was nice about it. Now, she punches me still, lies to me, now cheats on me. There's no point in staying with her anymore."

Church bells started ringing in my ears. "Are you gonna tell her that?" He shook his head. "Why not?"

"Because she's a girl."

"Sexist much?" I laughed.

He smiled his Godly smile. "You know what I mean. If I tell her I want to break up, she'll be all 'Oh, alright. We can still be friends.', then turn around and tell all her girl friends to never talk to me, look in my direction, and she'll ignore me until my funeral."

"She won't do that. I'm good friends with her, she'll ignore you, yes, but she won't convince all her friends to ignore you. At least I won't." I don't know, but with my ears, that sounded like an incomplete confession.

"Thanks, Hinata. You're amazing. Any guy would be lucky to have you." _'But I don't want any guy, I want you!' _"I guess I should tell her soon."

"You have two weeks before we're seniors. Don't mess it up."

"Let's not jinx anything."

* * *

It's September 3rd, or Labor Day, or as some would like the call it, the eve before the most wonderful time of the year for adults. Summer's over (mentally, not physically, of course), everyone's getting ready for school tomorrow, and those who work on the regular take their day of rest, in which we honor and thank them for their duties.

Meaning, my father is finally taking a break, my mother is at the spa with her friends, the servants are off for the day, and I'm on Facebook. It's senior year, what is there to prepare for?

Finally I have air conditioning and I'm not babysitting. But I'm still relatively bored. And it's not like I can call Naruto over; he's busy with his friends. Ugh. So much for stalking him physically.

Scrolling down my News Feed, it's the same boringness, only this time, everyone's saying how they're ready for school, they're gonna make this the best year yet, even some who said they're gonna get in trouble because of Senioritis **(1)**. But not me. I'm naturally lazy.

Literally right before I was tempted to close my laptop and go to sleep, the page refreshed and I saw that it was my dreamboat lover boy- I mean, Naruto. I thought it was something lame yet strangely cute he posted, but I couldn't take any chances. I looked and I almost fell off my bed.

**Naruto Uzumaki **went from "in a relationship" to "single".

**Sasuke Uchiha**, **Kiba Inuzuka**, and **5 others** like this.

'_Of course, Sasuke would be the first one to like it.' _I rolled my eyes as I, more or less, flew off my bed and grabbed my phone from the dresser. I clicked on my contacts and began calling Sakura. It'd be too weird if I called Naruto first.

"_Hello?"_

"Is everything alright?"

"_Oh, Hinata, hi! How are you?"_

"Sakura, stop dodging the question."

"_I'm not dodging anything. We broke up. I'm fine." _She did sound fine, but this is Sakura we're talking about.

"Well, what happened?"

I heard her sigh through the phone. Obviously she'll be popular today with all the texts and phone calls _"He called me yesterday asking if I can meet him halfway. I wasn't really paying attention, so I did. We met up near the freaky forest, and we just talked about out relationship- well, what was left of it, and why I did what I did. I was completely sober, so I knew what I was doing, and so was Sasuke. I wasn't happy in the relationship anymore."_

"So…you made out with Sasuke at some club and next to my pool because you weren't happy?"

"_It wasn't supposed to go down the way it was. I wanted to break up with him before summer even started. But my friends convinced me to stay with him at least until school started. Everything with Sasuke wasn't supposed to happen."_

"So…you stayed with him out of pity?"

Long pause. _"If you want to put it that way, yes."_

"Wow. That's cold, even for you, Sakura." I couldn't believe her! Why would she just use a beautiful person like him for her needs!

"_Yeah, I realized that. But it's better this way. I'm not breaking his heart constantly, and I can not feel the need to punch a wall. Besides, I know you two kissed at your party." _I froze on the spot. All insults I had rolling in just disappeared. _"He told me. I not mad. If anything, I'm happy."_

"Why? You're not gonna kill me for kissing your boyfriend?"

"_Oh, believe me, I did when he told me. But then I realized that you really like him and all I did was treat him like crap. So I let it slide and told him about your feelings for him."_

"You WHAT?! Are you nuts?!" If I have a heart attack right now, don't be shocked.

"_Relax, he took it better than I expected. Though he said he wants to see you today, on a 'non-babysitting' level. Then he started talking about you. He seemed really excited."_

"OMG Sakura stop, you're making my head hurt."

"_He should be over soon, so I'll leave you be."_

"Wait, wait, what?! Sakura-!"

"_Text me and let me know what happens. Bye!" _Then she dropped the line. I'm not even properly dressed and he's coming over! I ran in my closet and took out a pair of sweatpants, some flip-flops, and a black short sleeved shirt I stole from Hanabi. Suddenly my phone rang. I tripped a few times trying to make it to my bed while hopping in the pair of sweats. "Yes?"

_"Uh, Hinata?"_

"Naruto? Hi!" I said a little too much emphasis.

_"Uh, is it alright if I come over today?"_

"Oh, sure, I'm not doing anything." By now, I was breathing heavy, these damn sweats are halfway on, and I didn't even brush my teeth or hair yet.

_"Alright, I'll see you in a few."_

"Kay." I hung up quickly and threw my phone somewhere I'll regret later. But for now, I need to get in this outfit, clean myself up, tame my hair, and get outside inconspicuously. Because my father doesn't need to know about this.

10 minutes later, I rushed out my house as Naruto texted me saying he was down the street. My hair was dangerously wavy, so I put it up in a bun/ponytail thing. I waited outside the gates as he walked closer to me. This would've been so much sexier if it was in slow motion.

"Hey. You look nice." He smiled down at me.

"Are you kidding? I was tempted to throw on some actual pants and look decent for you. You look so much better than I do." Though I was quite disappointed. He wasn't shirtless. But a white t-shirt and baggy jeans will have to do for now. "So what's up?"

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about something." He looks so cute when he's nervous! "You probably saw on Facebook that Sakura and I broke up. I went to go see her yesterday."

"I know, I called her before you got here." he just stared at me, looking lost. "O-oh, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's fine. Um, what'd she tell you?"

"A little bit of everything. Like how you told her we kissed and she talked to you about how I-" Oh God I'm an idiot. "That's what you wanted to talk about, isn't it."

"Yeah. Listen, Hinata, I-"

"I understand, you don't like me. You're out for more prettier girls, and girls who are athletic and not social weirdos like me."

"Do you really think that?" He asked me. Then he laughed. "I think you're beautiful in your own way. So what if you're not athletic? Neither am I. And you're not a social weirdo. If anything, I am. I rarely go out much anymore to hang out without smoking or drinking. It's good that you're not exposed to stupid crap like that."

"Then why do you do it?"

"I did it to impress Sakura. It was a stupid idea to begin with, but I've been sober ever since Temari's party."

"Nine days. It's a start." I smiled. "But that's good. I hated seeing you so worn out over that."

"So did everyone else. Now, I want to start different. A new leaf; no more smoking, no more drinking until I'm 21, and find a girl who's right for me."

"Are you secretly trying to tell me something? I'm still somewhat asleep from before and-" I would've been mad since he cut me off again, but since he kissed me for the second time, I didn't even care. I kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck. We pulled away after a few moments of no air and just smiled at one another. "Could you maybe put that into words?"

He chuckled. "I know this is sudden," He looked at me, his hand still around my waist. "but not a lot of girls get me like you do. This whole summer with you was amazing and I wouldn't trade it in for the world. When Sakura told me you had serious feelings for me, I didn't want to believe it; an idiot like me seems so out of your league."

"Believe me, you're not. It's actually kind of sad how much I think about you. I've always wanted to say something to you about how I felt, but I didn't want to ruin what we have."

"I still think you're a great friend. Nothing changed. I just lost a girlfriend, and I know how you feel. Maybe we can, you know, go out sometime."

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that. Not exactly how I pictured it, but it's something. I'd love to go out with you." He smiled grew bigger at that moment, then he leaned in to kiss me again. I stopped him with my hand on his beautiful lips. And I can finally say that without sounding like a creep. "But, we need to take baby steps."

"Baby steps?"

"Yes, baby steps."

"We're babysitting again?"

I giggled. "No, I mean with this. No rushing into things like making out after you just got out a relationship."

"Oh, ok. I'm not really used to taking things slow."

"You did say you wanted to take things differently. Now you can see the actual dating part in dating."

"Alright." He smiled again. "So, when should we start?"

"Hm…after school tomorrow. Starbucks."

"Sounds like a plan." He looked down at his phone and frowned. "I have to go get ready for tomorrow, I totally forgot about that."

"Don't be lazy yet, school didn't even start yet." I laughed. "But I'll see you later."

"Yeah…so, are we boyfriend/girlfriend yet, or is that another waiting game?"

"Not just yet, Speedy. We're just seeing each other now. We're not rushing into things, remember?"

"Works for me. I can still kiss you, though, right? I could really settle for a kiss right now."

"That was so corny, but yes." He jumped in the air and gave me a quick kiss before pulling away and placing his hand on my cheek. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Tomorrow. Then Starbucks. I got this. I'll see you then." He gave me a quick peck on my bare forehead then ran off to his house. Once he was out of eyesight, I ran back into my house, zoomed into my room and screamed into my pillow. I did my little happy dance while imagining what tomorrow will be like. I can't believe I'm going on a date with my crush for the last however many years. On a date! AND he kissed me today! GAH I could literally die right now.

As I was dancing, my sister came into my room and sat in front of my laptop. "Let me guess, you're going out with Naruto tomorrow."

"You are such a filthy spy. But yes!" I continued dancing. This brat isn't gonna ruin my mood.

"I didn't tell Father. He really doesn't need to know until you two actually start a relationship." I nodded. "I need help looking for something to wear tomorrow."

"As do I."

"I mean for school, Hinata."

"My date is after school."

"Can you just help me please? You can tell me everything while we look." I walked out behind her as we began walking to her room. Well, I was still dancing, which I knew was pissing her off, but she was happy for me nonetheless.

This will be my year. Even if I have to still slightly obsess over the fact that I'm going on a date with my crush. This will be the best school year of my entire life, and I have a certain duck-haired idiot to thank for that.

* * *

**(1) - "...even some who said they're gonna get in trouble because of Senioritis." For those who may not know, Senioritis is a serious condition in which a senior in high school is too lazy to do anything, and use their last year of school as an excuse. I don't have it just yet, and I hope I never do.**

**Thank you for reading, and thanks once again to IWuvAnime for convincing me to do this. It was fun adding a bit of my weirdness in another chapter. Please review!**


End file.
